Fresh Blood
by Lilia-Lithium
Summary: AU--Siempre veía personas y luego ya no estaban...Me pregunto por qué será."¿No tienes miedo?- me preguntó aún con la ceja alzada...-¿De qué?, ¿Debería?...-Bueno- pareció dudar- de hecho esperaba que entraras en pánico...-Dudo que eso suceda..."-SasuSaku-


**...¡Hola!...**

Bueno les presento mi historia. Aunque he leido que hay varia historias que se engoblan en los "mismos seres" el mio va a ser un poco distinto, espero que le den una oportunidad.

Quiero aclarar que esta historia es un AU (Universo Alterno), no sé si me concepto estará mal, pero debido que es AU, he cambiado alguna forma de ser de los personajes y sus correspondientes familias, es decir que las familias que se encuentran tanto en el manga como el anime no va a ser los mismo, claro que es muy poco los arreglos que haré, pero todos los personajes seguirán el carácter que poseen en el Manga y en el Anime pero con una pequeña alteración, no se preocupen por eso.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen solamente a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo tomé prestado sus personajes para adecuarlo a mi historia.

* * *

Fresh Blood

**Capitulo I: El Encuentro.**

Esta era la parte del día en la que quisiera salir corriendo de la sala de clases, y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el reloj avanzara rápidamente hasta la hora de salida, pero sentía que ésta avanzaba lentamente. Parecía ir en mi contra.

Ignoraba completamente al profesor de historia que hablaba sin cesar y llamaba una que otra vez la atención a aquellos alumnos que, como yo, no ponían atención. Rara vez me retaban, quizás porque me sentaba en el último puesto y no me notaban o es que ya no tenían esperanzas que cambiara. Aún así, tenia buenas notas y cuando me preguntaban algo acerca de la clase, siempre respondía correctamente.

Solté un suspiro y puse mi mejilla sobre mi mano derecha mirando afuera, en un punto no fijo del patio. Siempre agradecería sentarme al lado de la ventana, era un gran alivio para dedicarse a observar otra cosa y pasar el rato.

¡Como deseaba que llegará la hora de salida!. Quería estar en este mismo instante en mi casa, con mi hermana. ¡Quería verla¡Quería ver si estaba bien!

Sonreí carente de felicidad.

Antes no sentía este... anhelo al estar con mi hermana ni con mis seres queridos, pero después de aquel accidente de tráfico en la cual murieron mis padres y nosotras salimos "ilesas", quería pasar cada segundo con mi hermana y con las personas que quería. Tenía miedo a perderlas y no haber aprovechado cada segundo con ellas.

¡Como amaba a mi hermana! Ha hecho tanto por mí.

Shizune abandonó sus sueños de ir a la Todai y buscó empleo en un restaurante llamado "Ichiraku Ramen", para así pagarme los estudios y las cosas que se necesitaban para el instituto y para la casa.

Aunque teníamos dinero que nuestros padres había ahorrado estando vivos, no lo usábamos. Shizune decía que era para pagar la renta de la casa y para cuando yo entrara a la Todai.

Siempre terminábamos peleando cuando hablábamos del tema. Me es injusto que mi hermana haya renunciado a sus sueños para que yo pudiera realizar los míos. Una vez le propuse que después del instituto podría trabajar y así con el dinero que a ella le sobrara, ya que la habían ascendido de puesto, ella podría realizar sus sueños que al igual que el mío era estudiar medicina en la Todai, pero ella se negó rotundamente.

"Si es eso lo que te preocupa, estudia lo suficiente y entra con honores a la Todai, así estarás cumpliendo el sueño de las dos."

Sacudí mi cabeza. No estaba de acuerdo con su respuesta, pero ya no quería pensar en eso, solo quería que la campana sonara e irme a casa.

Me dedique a observar desde el segundo piso del instituto, como el viento se llevaba consigo las escasas hojas de los árboles de cerezo que adornaba el patio, formándose así una alfombra de color rosa en el suelo.

Se acerca el otoño.

Sonreí, no me agrada las temporadas de calor. Prefiero el frío. Y al contrario de otras personas en estas épocas me pongo de buen humor, no así en las épocas de calor.

Dirigí mi vista sin cambiar mi posición hacia el reloj que se encontraba arriba del pizarrón. 16.25.

Tomé mis cosas que se encontraban en mi mesa, las guardé en mi bolso y volví a dirigir mi vista hacia fuera. Los últimos 5 minutos siempre eran los más eternos para mí.

Observe de repente que en el árbol en el que acostumbro sentarme a almorzar y a conversar con mis amigas, habían dos personas, una alta y una pequeña, vestidos con túnica negra, que estaban en la copa de éste. Los quede mirando y al parecer el sujeto de baja estatura dirigió la vista hacia mí, no estaba segura de lo anterior, ya que no podía ver su cara, pero noté que movió su cabeza hacia mí.

Pestañeé y ya no estaban. Seguí mirando hacia esa dirección. No le tomé importancia, ni sentí...¿Temor?. Ya estaba acostumbrada, siempre veía personas y luego ya no estaban. Pero últimamente los veía mas a menudo...Me pregunto por qué será.

El sonido del timbre y el ruido que hacían mis compañeros, me hizo salir de mi ensueño.

Me dirigí lentamente a la salida de la sala, pero una mano sobre mi hombro hizo que parara y volteara hacia ella.

-No hay caso contigo- me dijo Ino, mi mejor amiga.-siempre te vas sin despedirte-movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras retiraba la mano sobre mí.

-Perdón – me moví del lugar para que los demás pudieran salir.-Pero tú sabes que lo primero que quiero es irme a mi casa, Ino-chan.-también deseaba compartir tiempo con mi amiga, pero necesitaba con urgencia estar en mi casa, saber que mi hermana estaba bien. Además después del instituto, siempre Ino venía a mi casa y pasábamos tiempo juntas.

-Lo sé, bueno¿Nos vamos juntas, esta vez?-me sonrío y yo asentí con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar.

Ino no paraba de hablar de Shikamaru, compañero de curso inteligente pero demasiado vago para mi gusto, del que se sentía muy atraída por él y hoy después de mucho tiempo, tenían una cita. Le sonreí.

Suspiré luego de diez minutos. Ino era mi mejor amiga desde la primaria y nos llevábamos bien sin mencionar aquellas veces que nos enojábamos por un motivo sin importancia y no nos hablábamos durante días, ya que las dos poseemos orgullo y nos es difícil dar el brazo a torcer, pero siempre terminábamos hablando y retomábamos nuestra amistad. Pero Ino nunca sabía cuando debía parar de hablar y no sabía cuando ya no la escuchaba o cuando no me interesaba el tema del que me conversaba. Como ahora.

En ese momento, no sé que es lo que me hizo voltear a la calle del frente, ya que iba entretenida mirando mis zapatos mientras caminaba, pero al voltear vi nuevamente a los dos sujetos que anteriormente había visto en la cima del árbol del instituto. Ahora que estaba relativamente cerca de ellos los pude observar con mayor claridad.

El sujeto más alto, tenía un color de pelo extrañamente plateado y desordenado, sus ojos eran de color negro, pero uno lo tenía cerrado. El de más baja estatura tenía el pelo de color café oscuro y los ojos del mismo color. Los dos sujetos me miraron atentamente.

Esta vez estaba sorprendida. Es verdad que veía a personas que desaparecían de un momento a otro, pero nunca me habían mirado con tanta intensidad, incluso no se percataban de mi presencia ni sabían que yo los observaba.

-Sakura-chan¿Qué sucede?

Volví bruscamente la cabeza hacia Ino, no le respondí y miré de nuevo hacia donde había visto aquellas personas, pero ya no estaban ahí.

-¿Qué ves, Sakura-chan?

Ino siguió la dirección de mi mirada y volvió a dirigirla hacia mí. Moví la cabeza desenfrenadamente de un lado a otro, tratando de alejar de mi mente aquellos sujetos.

-Creí ver algo- le respondí- Pero no es nada.

-¿Segura?- me preguntó no muy convencida. Yo asentí y le tome de la mano para retomar nuestro camino. Recién en ese momento noté que había parado mi caminar anteriormente.

Al llegar a la esquina nos despedimos, no sin antes recordar a Ino que me llamara cuando llegara a su casa, ella suspiró con hastío y murmuro algo sobre que me había vuelto muy sobre protectora con ella.

Sonreí divertida y retome el camino a mi casa.

-¡Tadaima!- anuncié al abrir la puerta, e inmediatamente sentí como alguien me abrasaba casi obsesivamente, al instante comprendí de quien se trataba e intente soltarme de mi querida hermana.

-¡Bienvenida, Sakura-chan! – me dijo mi hermana, una vez que me soltó.-¿Cómo te fue en el instituto?.

-Bien – le respondí con una sonrisa y aliviada de verla que se encontraba bien. La abrace y le bese la mejilla. Shizune me sonrió dulcemente.-Me iré a mi cuarto.

-La cena estará lista pronto.-me anunció.

Subí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta de mi cuarto tras de de mi, deje mi bolso en el piso y de un salto me acosté en mi cama.

Solté un suspiro de alivio. Cerré los ojos disfrutando esta sensación tan relajante.

De repente apreté fuertemente los ojos, me era imposible respirar bien.

-¡Sakura, despierta¡- Abrí los ojos y vi que mi hermana estaba sobre mi.

-Shi-Shizu..ne...no...puedo respirar – le dije entrecortadamente mientras trataba de sacármela de encima.

- Ops

Shizune se bajo de mí y se paro al lado de mi cama sacando levemente la lengua. Siempre se comportaba infantilmente cuando estábamos las dos solas, pero en frente de los demás mostraba su madures de sus 22 años e incluso demostraba tener mas.

-La cena esta lista.-asentí y bajé con ella a cenar.

La cena transcurrió normalmente. Mi hermana me contaba las cosas que les sucedió en el restaurante y yo la del instituto, omitiendo acerca de los dos sujetos que había visto. Pronto acabe la cena y le di las buenas noches a mi hermana. Shizune me miro incrédula.

-Es muy temprano, Sakura-chan-me dijo levantando una ceja, me fijé en la hora. 19.45. Hice una mueca.

-Es que estoy un poco cansada, la comida me dio sueño-le dije con una sonrisa. Shizune había echo la cena muy temprano, no quise preguntarle el por qué.

Necesitaba estar sola, no sé el porqué. Pero quería estarlo.

Se encogió de hombros, y lo tome con un "haz lo que quieras". Levante los platos los lave y me fui a mi habitación, no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches a mi hermana.

No quise cambiarme aún de ropa por lo que me tire en cima de la cama sin taparme con las sabanas, con mis manos entrelazadas en mi estomago y apagué la luz.

Un mechón de mi pelo cayó suavemente en mi rostro, lo tomé y lo miré fijamente.

Mi color de pelo era extrañamente de un color rosa. Cuando iba en la primaria yo era muy sensible por el color de mi cabello y además del tamaño de mi frente, que ahora tenia un tamaño normal, por lo que cuando me molestaban por estas dos razones, me ponía inmediatamente a llorar y siempre aparecía Ino para darle un buen golpe a quienes me molestaban.

Sonreí al recordar aquellos años aún con el mechón de pelo entre mis dedos.

Color rosa...extrañamente de un color rosa. Como si un rayo hubiera pasado por mi mente, recordé aquellos sujetos que había visto horas antes, el sujeto alto que poseía un color extrañamente plateado en su cabello y la persona de más baja estatura.

Coloque mi brazo a la altura de mis ojos debido a que una luz inundo completamente mi habitación, debía ser producto de los reflectores de un auto. Siempre sucedía lo mismo y era bastante molesto cuando intentabas dormir. La dirección de mi pieza queda justo en la esquina. Por lo que las luces del auto al doblar llegan directamente a mi cuarto.

La luz ya había cesado y mis ojos se estaban acostumbrando nuevamente a la oscuridad una vez que aparte mi brazo de mis ojos, cuando de repente note dos figuras dentro de mi pieza, rápidamente apreté el interruptor para prender la luz y por un momento me olvide de respirar.

-¿Lo ve, Kakashi-sensei? Le dije que esta humana nos podía ver¡Se lo dije!- exclamó la persona de mas baja estatura que había visto anteriormente. Él estaba tirando la túnica del que al parecer debía ser Kakashi-¿sensei?.

-Si, lo noté- confirmó- ¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?- sonrió. Alcé una ceja. ¿ Me había dicho niña?.

-Sakura...Haruno Sakura- respondí volviendo a respirar.

Sé que debería estar asustada y a la defensiva pero por una u otra razón presentía que no debía ser así. Y en mi interior decía que debía confiar en ellos y no debía temerles.

-Con que...Sakura¿eh?-asentí- Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y este niño –señaló a su compañero quien le mandó una mirada enojado, por lo que he de suponer que le molesto que llamara niño al igual que a mí- se llama Konohamaru- el aludido me sonrió.

-Y...¿Qué están haciendo en mi habitación?- les pregunté volviendo a mi tono de voz normal. Kakashi alzo una ceja intrigado y Konohamaru observaba detenidamente mi cuarto.

-¿No tienes miedo?- me preguntó aún con la ceja alzada.

-¿De qué¿Debería?.

Kakashi sonrió ante la perplejidad de mi respuesta.

-Bueno- pareció dudar- de hecho esperaba que entraras en pánico.

-Dudo que eso suceda, siempre se me ha dado bien reprimir mis emociones- confesé.

Sonó un golpe seco, volteé y vi que Konohamaru había botado unos libros que tenía en mi estante, murmuró un "lo siento" y los colocó en su lugar.

-¿Y bien?- insistí, ya que no había contestado a mi pregunta.

Kakashi reprimió una sonrisita.

-Pero antes, tendrás que responder una pregunta de mi parte-sonrió y a regañadientes asentí- ¿Por qué no nos tienes miedo?

Levanté mis cejas confundida. ¿Qué no se lo había dicho ya antes?

-Se me da muy bien reprimir mis emociones- repetí de mala gana, Kakashi no parecía conforme con mi respuesta, luego de unos segundos solté un suspiro y confesé- Estoy acostumbrada a ver personas que nadie puede ver y también –dude en seguir- cosas que son ¿extrañas?- no sabia si esa palabra era correcta para describir todas las cosas que he visto.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo? – me pregunto Kakashi, curioso.

-Dijiste que era una pregunta – le recordé, él se encogió de hombros y espero mi respuesta. Suspiré- Creo que hace unos ocho años.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿Importa?

-En realidad, si – hizo una pausa- Siento curiosidad –lo mire incrédula- Luego que me respondas, yo lo haré con tu pregunta – me prometió.

-Diecisiete- me apure a responder y lo mire expectante.

Las comisuras de los labios de Kakashi se curvaron. Konohamaru parecía leer un libro que había sacado de mi estante.

- Las personas normales no nos pueden ver...

- Pero yo si – puntualicé e interrumpiéndolo a la vez.

-Al parecer eres un caso especial-lo mire incrédula- Se supone que solamente los de nuestra especie nos pueden ver- continuó- por lo que me ha parecido extraño que Konohamaru me haya insinuado que tú nos habías visto – el aludido levanto la vista del libro y volvió a leer.

- En la copa del árbol de mi instituto – murmuré recordando y Kakashi asintió.

-Por lo que decidí investigar si lo que me había dicho Konohamaru era cierto- hizo una pausa y continuó- Te encontramos en la calle del centro de la ciudad y al parecer tú también nos encontraste y te nos quedaste mirando. En esa ocasión comprobé que en realidad nos podías ver y hemos venido aquí a saber el porque.

-Pues, yo no lo sé- dije al mismo tiempo que me encogía de hombros.

Kakashi soltó una risita por lo bajo y un silencio se produjo. Konohamaru devolvió el libro que había sacado y sacó otro.

-Y... – no sabia como formular de una manera correcta mi siguiente pregunta- ¿Que son ustedes?- mal echo- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- me corregí.

Kakashi volvió a sonreír con los ojos cerrados y tomo una pausa.

-Somos vampiros.

Bien, ahora estaba sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Pensaba que sabias reprimir tus emociones – me recordó con una sonrisa irónica.

-Yo lo había dicho por el miedo –le aclaré con los brazos cruzados.

-Así que... ¿No nos tienes miedo?.

-No, solo estoy un poco sorprendida.

-Realmente eres una niña...especial.

-¿Niña?-bufé, Kakashi lo ignoro. Solté un suspiro- ¡Bien! Cuéntenme más de ustedes- le pedí curiosa.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –me preguntó mientras sacaba la silla de mi escritorio y la ponía cerca de él para sentarse.

-Uhmm-puse mi dedo índice en mi mentón- ¿Ustedes son como las...leyendas?- Kakashi se rió. Konohamaru seguía leyendo el libro, curioso.

-No, la mayoría son mitos.

-Entonces... ¿No se alimentan de sangre?

Kakashi rió nuevamente.

-Bueno... ese no es tan mito- me miró atentamente, yo levante una ceja, intrigada y sonrió- En realidad cuando nosotros estamos al borde de la muerte lo único que nos puede salvar es la sangre humana y también nos puede hacer más fuete, pero claro nosotros no somos así. Bueno no todos –susurró con voz seria- Por eso es que nos hacen llamar vampiros por "bebedores de sangre", pero ya ves, con el pasar de los tiempos la gente comienza a inventar cosas, convirtiendo casi en una gran mentira todo lo que en realidad somos - me aclaró.

-Ya veo –exclamé emocionada. De una u otra forma me encantaba el tema- Ustedes puede salir al sol – no era una pregunta mas bien una afirmación.

-Si –sonrió- Cuando dicen que nos quemamos o nos morimos bajo el sol, es mentira –hizo una pausa- ¿Cómo dedujiste eso?

-¡Fácil!- sonreí- Los vi en la tarde¿Recuerdas? Y no los vi quemándose o retorciéndose del dolor.

-¡Vaya! Eres muy observadora- me sonrió.-¿Algo más?

-¡Ah, si!-hice una pausa- Supongo que no duermen… según las leyendas, digo yo.

-Algo parecido. No es necesario que durmamos.

-Ya veo.-me quedé callada por un buen momento- Creo que no tengo nada más que preguntar.-se produjo un silencio.

Kakashi me observaba como esperando algo y no me era difícil suponer el qué.

-No voy a entrar en pánico, ni tampoco voy a gritar del susto, de verdad- le aseguré.

Soltó un suspiro.

-Pues deberías, una persona normal ya se habría desmayado del susto y tú ni siquiera pareces asustada ni alterada.

Parecía desconcertado.

-Me siento segura- dije mas para mi misma que para Kakashi quien había alzado las cejas- Sé detectar cuando alguien trae malas intenciones, aunque no siempre es así – dije en último momento. Kakashi sonrió.

-Creo que deberías dormir- dirigí mi vista al reloj que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche. 23.16. ¡Que rápido había pasado la hora!- ¡Konohamaru!- llamó.

-Pero...Kakashi-sensei, todavía no término de leer el libro.- anunció mientras avanzaba al lado de Kakashi.

-No te preocupes, puedes llevártelo- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias, Sakura-nee-chan!

-Bien, nos vemos mañana, Sakura.

Lo mire incrédula. ¿"Nos vemos mañana"? y cuando abrí la boca para preguntar, ya no estaban, y lo ultimo que escuche fue un "Adiós" y "Adiós, Sakura-nee-chan".

Me tumbé de nuevo en mi cama y recordé a mi hermana, quizá haya escuchado algo. Me alarmé y me levanté de mi cama y fui a la habitación de ella. No estaba allí. Escuche el ruido de la televisión y baje al comedor y encontré a mi hermana durmiendo en el sillón. Subí a mi habitación y saque unas frazadas de mi armario y se las puse en cima de mi hermana, apagué la televisión, bese a mi hermana en su frente y subí.

Me bañe para relajarme un rato y cuando el sueño me estaba venciendo, decidí ponerme el pijama y me acosté en mi cama.

Cansada, no me costo mucho quedarme dormida, no sin antes pensar en lo que me había pasado en el día.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el primer cápitulo de mi historia. He creado una nueva "perspectiva", si es que así se puede llamar, de lo que son los vampiros, claro que aún falta más sobre como me gustaria que fuesen, claro si estos existieran.

Espero tener el segundo cápitulo antes de mis vacaciones que ya son la próxima semana.

Bueno, cuidense y dejen Reviews

Chao!


End file.
